


I'll Protect You With My Life

by kurasuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Quest AU, I don't know what happened i just wrote this during class and it became like this, M/M, but kageyama gives him back his confidence, depressed hinata, i really wanna start on that yips fic after all, i'll write something real once i get back from my hiatus though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasuchi/pseuds/kurasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, he decided, will be the day where they’ll finally conquer the dungeon and defeat the dragon that was lying asleep in its depths. Even though Kenma, Hinagarasu, Aone and Iwaizumi aren’t with him right now, as long as he has Kageyama by his side, everything’s going to be alright.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten what I’ve said to you before? Don’t you dare die on me, you dumbass.”</p>
<p>Hinata smiled at this. Even though Kageyama’s words came off as harsh, he knew that he meant well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You With My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble as requested by kurifura @ Tumblr. Sorry it took me so long! Got too busy with hq-scans. XD
> 
> I wrote this while my classmates are reporting during class. Meh, I never listen to class reporting anyway, so at least I've done something productive today.

For Hinata Shouyou, being a hero is a serious business. A hero is someone whom he had always looked up to after all, and tales of that legendary “Small Giant” served as his inspiration to pursue his goals. Ever since childhood, he had always wanted to be like his idol. Hence, when rumors of the Demon King Oikawa’s reign on the neighboring kingdom reached his ears, he felt a sudden pang of urgency and travelled by himself in hopes of finding some members for his party.

As the token “hero” of his party, he knew that he needed to do his job. He had to fight. He had to survive. And he actually thought that he could do it. He thought that he can protect other people. He thought that he can become someone who could fend off his enemies easily, someone who could actually prove his words, but… he must’ve been naïve. No, he _is_ naïve. If he isn’t, then this couldn’t have happened at all.

All of his expectations were shattered. He couldn’t even defend himself, so how could he expect to defeat his enemies, let alone defend the members of his party?

It’s hard to accept the fact that he was weak.

He had failed as a—

“What the hell are you doing, dumbass?!”

That loud, annoying voice shot right through his ears, the urgency of the situation apparent by the way those words have been said. Hinata, still wallowing deep into his thoughts, paid the man no attention.

“Hey, are you even listening to me? Stand up, dumbass! If you keep on spacing out like that, you won’t even survive at this rate! Are you really the hero of this party?”

Hinata immediately perked up as soon as he heard the word ‘hero.’ Indeed, is he really the hero of this party? Given how pathetic he is right now, he had probably lost all the right to become this party’s leader, let alone the hero who will put forth a revolution. The way he is right now—he’s probably the most pathetic hero there ever is.

“You’re pathetic,” his companion said again, as if he had actually heard his thoughts. And this time, the man trudged towards the fallen hero, his bow and arrow placed securely upon his shoulders. The man, whose cool, blue eyes showed no hint of hesitation, is the genius archer Kageyama Tobio.

“You didn’t have to put it like that!”

“Well then, how should I have said it? No matter what I do, no matter how much I sugarcoat my words, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re pathetic as fuck and you’re probably gonna lose this fight!”

If there’s one thing that Hinata Shouyou hated the most, then that is _losing._ He’s probably a sore loser, he mused to himself, given how pissed off he is right now despite being so depressed just a while ago. And given that fact, the archer, Kageyama, is quite amazing as well—he always knew which buttons to push to completely change the redhead’s mood.

As if a huge boulder was relieved off his shoulders, Hinata took a step forward and unsheathed his sword. He took a deep breath, as if he was in a trance, and walked towards the dungeon with a smile on his face.

Today, he decided, will be the day where they’ll finally conquer the dungeon and defeat the dragon that was lying asleep in its depths. Even though Kenma, Hinagarasu, Aone and Iwaizumi aren’t with him right now, as long as he has Kageyama by his side, everything’s going to be alright.

“Have you forgotten what I’ve said to you before? Don’t you dare die on me, you dumbass.”

Hinata smiled at this. Even though Kageyama’s words came off as harsh, he knew that he meant well.

“I know that. You don’t have to worry, you moron.”

“Dumbass!”

“Stupid!”

“Dumbass!” he repeated, and Hinata wondered if that word is the only insult in his vocabulary. As soon as he was about to open his mouth for a snarky retort, however, he had heard something else from his partner, something so unlike him that he had to wonder if he’s actually dreaming.

“No matter what happens, you don’t have to worry. _I’ll protect you with my life._ ”

As those words from the archer resounded in his ears like a mantra, Hinata cannot help himself but smile.

_Indeed… there’s nothing to worry about. As long as Kageyama is here, I’m invincible._


End file.
